


AO3 Mystic Messenger 扫文笔记

by Audio_Transmitting



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Transmitting/pseuds/Audio_Transmitting
Summary: 缺粮。扫了油管twitterP站和lof微博。在对粮食的渴求和看英语的烦躁中，屈服了前者((유∀유|||))但是英语看得好痛苦啊啊啊啊_(:ᗤ」ㄥ)_ 速度就像被迫回归电话线拨号上网微博老福特的太太们！欢度佳节的同时！请不要忘记多平坑产粮啊（绝望脸正文为私货满满的推荐。每篇标注了标题和AO3链接。完食请戳“kudo”，以向AO3的神仙太太们致意哟~(≧ω≦)/背景：707脑残粉，墙头Zen，讨厌V；基本遵循mm背景；不看MM耽美，但看Jaehee/Rika相关；对R向文的要求比清水向宽松；略雷怀孕生子。ReadMe:ctrl+f 井号（#）跳转各篇标题；偏爱的文会在井号前打♡Let's paaaaartyyyyy~_(口ω 口 ∠ ★★★☆☆☆★★★~





	1. 01/22

**Author's Note:**

> 缺粮。扫了油管twitterP站和lof微博。在对粮食的渴求和看英语的烦躁中，屈服了前者((유∀유|||))  
> 但是英语看得好痛苦啊啊啊啊_(:ᗤ」ㄥ)_ 速度就像被迫回归电话线拨号上网  
> 微博老福特的太太们！欢度佳节的同时！请不要忘记多平坑产粮啊（绝望脸  
> 正文为私货满满的推荐。每篇标注了标题和AO3链接。完食请戳“kudo”，以向AO3的神仙太太们致意哟~(≧ω≦)/
> 
> 背景：  
> 707脑残粉，墙头Zen，讨厌V；基本遵循mm背景；不看MM耽美，但看Jaehee/Rika相关；对R向文的要求比清水向宽松；略雷怀孕生子。
> 
> ReadMe:  
> ctrl+f 井号（#）跳转各篇标题；偏爱的文会在井号前打♡
> 
> Let's paaaaartyyyyy~  
> _(口ω 口 ∠ ★★★☆☆☆★★★~
> 
>  

\-----七向-----------------------------------------

  
♡♡♡#The Ways You Said "I Love You"  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099005/chapters/18559945>  
七线完结日常甜饼！非常甜！甜饼使我快乐！长篇甜饼使我快乐地抱着枕头翻滚傻笑！  
“震惊！男默女泪！下班回家的妻子为何被深爱的丈夫锁在门外？面对重重刁难，她是否能够矢志不移？脱口而出的名字竟是他人，七神的基地将上演怎样的腥风血雨？”更多精彩内容，请看第一章。  
还有“拿野餐拯救你，我的爱人”，“我疯起来连书本的醋都吃”，“当老哥在烧厨房的时候还是拍照好”...经典情节好评发售中~  
主要是欢乐向单元剧，但长篇本身也有连贯主线。中间夹一些小刀，但不影响食用（微笑  
第一部（part 1)以笨蛋情侣对RFA宣布怀孕完结。作者还写了第二部。  
心疼日常被笨蛋情侣秀一脸Saeran。为本篇天使MC疯狂打call！

 

♡#Kit(ty)napping  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227931>

后日谈七车，MC猫娘play：那天，七七偷走了猫总的伊丽莎白三世...然后，猫总从MC那儿报复了回来。虽然最后正义使者707拯救了猫娘MC哟，但犯了错的淘气小猫是要受惩罚的哟（绅士笑

 

#Fresh air  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097649>  
七线完结甜饼日常，但是通篇没怎么提到兰，稍微有点难受。

 

#pre-work ritual  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883113>

一个七车：从丈夫每天工作需要配给的一个吻开始...

 

#Laundry  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123908>  
七线冷漠期：洗完澡的MC顺手把所有衣服都泡进了洗衣机，然后等烘干的时候睡过去了，第二天披着浴巾在卧室发现没有衣服可以穿，而门外七七开始叫吃饭...

 

#5 Times Seven Crossdressed + 1 Time He Didn't  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032588>  
707相关欢乐温馨向。女装七探班RFA众。  
单元剧+教弟弟女装+婚礼。

 

#Aggrieve  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332426>  
七线day8私设高速暴力拆迁车。抖s黑七警告（ooc得有点难受，但车的话剧情就不强求了吧_(:ᗤ」ㄥ)_

 

#It was always going to be you: his side  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375248>  
七视角的MM七线HE十一天。  
看了前九章，太太很老实地按照时间顺序在写，略显平淡。

 

# His Personal Stress-toy  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116936>  
七线后日谈甜饼。面向对象编程的幸福黑客啊，你本该搭在键盘和鼠标上的手在干什么？  
绝对妹有嫉妒七七coding完只要敲下complie就可以去吃肉（我恨debug（划掉

 

#Finally  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159992>  
短篇。七线AS小木屋。剧情流车。

 

 

 

 

\------兰/双子向----------------------------------------

  
♡#I Saw You First  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690452>  
MC视角，后日谈七线转双子3p。第一篇完整看完的MM外文长篇。第三章末至第四章开车，但最推荐的还是第五章一直到第八章“I saw you first! ”的部分。  
MC的整个心理历程不能更棒！兰的描写也非常细腻！特别是第八章Truth的部分强推！  
唯一一点，这篇的我七对3p乐见其成的态度呃，虽然不是很能接受，但是也算可以理解...吧？

 

♡♡# Never leave me.  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389441>  
兰MC超棒！和七MC比起来，兰MC更是个坚定温暖战力超群的大姐姐！圣骑士一般的存在！这样的MC我磕爆！  
为第二章的“always”暴风哭泣! 为第五章的“STOP SAYING THAT I KNOW NOTHING" 暴风哭泣！  
兰视角的章节也写得很棒！  
比起糖刀，我果然还是爱甜饼的_(:ᗤ」ㄥ)_  
看到MC发现怀孕，就没继续往下看了。不过至少一直到wedding那一章，写得都挺戳我的。  
警告：七七有原创私设cp

 

♡# What's Yours Is Mine  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403103?view_full_work=true>  
双子。肉文。3p。遥控道具play。三明治。黑兰。镜面play...意外地很美味。∑(ﾟωﾟ∪)  
警告：这本的兰黑掉了，没有Ray。

 

#Returning the gift  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179679>

小短篇Ray低速车。

 

#Nope  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193496>

AS Ray线：被绑架的MC如何骚话连篇地在Saeran黑化的边缘起舞？主动进攻才是最好的防守！调戏暴娇/羞涩纯情技术宅的技术参考手册(≧ω≦)/

 

 

 

  
\------其他cp向-----------------------------------------

  
#Frustrate Me Once, Shame On You. Frustrate Me Twice...  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123359>

叹为观止的Yoosung高速车，奶狗开发详细教学，居家旅游必备（划掉），年上直球御姐MC倾情奉献。  
然而滚床单真的能比打游戏好玩嘛(유∀유|||))？  
“女朋友怎么比得上老婆LOLOL？”MC的致命问题，小流星准备好了吗？

 

♡# wolf  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220740>

看标题就知道是Zen车（笑）。  
MC努力地把野兽从笼子里拖了出来。小短篇。很萌。

 

# So He Takes From Her  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063272>

猫总短篇低速车。文风很冷肃。很适合角色。

 

#A Fire that Feels...  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164770>

Yoosung相关，半架空。喜闻乐见的“暗恋自己最好的朋友，还帮人追女孩子”+“大家都知道我暗恋他除了他本人但是我绝对不会承认的”的经典桥段。  
没看完，但就头三章看，在同类文里写得不错。

 

 

 

\------设定很奇妙cp不重要--------------------------------

  
#Everlasting Party  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992007>

串行多线，长篇，MC困于MM剧情线中反复reset。这本交互性做得很有趣，有很多自制的聊天室油管视频和插图。  
警告：似乎在AO3是坑了，不知道tumblr有没有继续更。

 

♡#Trade mistakes  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313202>

Mc视角，多线(?)长篇，以七线完结：一个被困在mystic messenger剧情里，被反复reset的MC，如何面对一次又一次轮回的宿命？游走在次元壁边缘的七七记得多少timeline？直击灵魂的拷问之：“如果再次reset，你会选谁？”。  
没有修罗场，但飞跃了好多墙。  
重度MM剧透和BE。偶尔刀但不致命。  
警告：本篇MC跑穿了CS组和DS组。MC心态设定比较消极。  
作者现在写了四个很棒的番外，内容有车和一些正篇收尾工作。太太声称还会继续写这个系列，不过已经有的四个番外，仨都渣刀渣刀的...

#My boys  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969204>

肉文。摩天大楼过山车。尺度挺大。双子。3p。浪女MC设定。

 

# Something New  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290900>

多线车，你*RFA众  
耻度略大的玩具肛xplay((유∀유|||))

 

# Trying Something New  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342623>

猫总线的MC想试试3p，于是他们邀请了Zen...  
警告：有J*Z play  
不是很能接受这个设定...((유∀유|||))

♡# a taste of paradise  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233856>

tag标注Rika*MC* Ray。灌药play。  
设定V MC。内容暗黑。对情欲的描写很棒。  
看得正边羞愧边爽，然后发现坑了？？？

 


	2. 0224

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3是真的停车场啊，看得都快贤了...开始对车文的评论急剧缩短。  
> 今年从元旦以来，被偷了一架手机，磕坏了两个。觉得MM是克手机的。
> 
> 我发现我是真的没有办法刷猫总向的文。不是讨厌，是没有办法想象和猫总这样的人谈呃...  
> 总之很抱歉了，各位总裁夫人。
> 
> 正文为私货满满的推荐。每篇标注了标题和AO3链接。完食请戳“kudo”，以向AO3的神仙太太们致意哟~(≧ω≦)/
> 
> 背景：  
> 707脑残粉，墙头Zen，讨厌V；基本遵循mm背景；不看MM耽美，但看Jaehee/Rika相关；对R向文的要求比清水向宽松；略雷怀孕生子。
> 
> readMe:  
> ctrl+f 井号（#）跳转各篇标题；偏爱的文会在井号前打♡
> 
> Let's paaaaartyyyyy~  
> _(口ω 口 ∠ ★★★☆☆☆★★★~

\------七向----------------------------------------

♡♡# Memories of a Family  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340409?view_full_work=true>  
七*MC婚后/孕中/生产/育子日常，The Ways You Said "I Love You"续作。  
要不是我实在是喜欢tsukithewolf（狼月）太太，而且前作实在是写得太好，我是绝对不会看孕中产子和二代的！  
又是一篇“真香”...  
还有20章左右开始的关于MC决定重新出门工作的剧情...我不剧透，但是这部分不甜甚至很刀，但真的写得好。不是因为简单地“爱不爱喜不喜欢”的刀，也不是“爱别离求不得”的刀，而是相爱的两个人，虽然都希望对方能幸福，但是做出的决定不一样，结果冷战争吵互相伤害的刀...过于真实，适合年龄稍长的读者。  
然后强推34章七线猫总对MC的（友谊/欣赏/评价向的）感情，真的是写出了我心里的七线猫总！对感情向往但克制的猫总！分寸感很强的猫总！！这章可以单独拿出来当粮食看！甚至想单独翻译这一章...  
我就是为了这两个部分给这篇文打♡的！  
我很崇拜狼月太太，对孕中生产产后育子以及争吵的部分写得非常非常真实，容易让人感同身受...另外太太每个长篇都好棒！而且居然文风和人物设定都能有很微妙的不同。太太本篇对Saeran的心理描写也很有意思...

 

♡♡# Chasing the Clouds  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938673?view_full_work=true>

篇名叫“追云”，我喜欢这个名字。  
如果七线707自己去ME救了Saeran的一种可能后续。本篇主要内容是“喜欢的人对自己只有冷漠”式的MC日记。  
剧情有BE1&BE2&SE2混合的感觉...绝大部分都很刀。这种视角的七七简直有那么一点渣...虽然说主要是视角问题但是，刀。要是七线的七七也克制得这么...完美，七线的MC是要有多勇敢，才能选择继续喜欢下去...虽然“喜欢”这件事本身也不能选择但是...  
作为读者，我看到14章的时候差点被太太刀死了。  
不过虽然也犹豫纠结，这本的MC，但最后还是那个我喜欢的，勇敢的七MC。  
文笔很细腻的一篇文章。比起MM，感觉情感描绘上要更...静水流深的感觉？不知道为什么，这篇给我的感觉非常日式。  
但是最后一章很韩剧很有创造性但是...双结局警告！！不想死不要看最后一章！！不想死不要看最后一章！！不要看最后一章！！认真负责地！！

 

♡ #You Snooze, You Lose  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079607?view_full_work=true>  
虽然我是个坚定的七粉，但不得不说七七的个人英雄主义倾向非常严重。不过考虑他的天赋和成长环境，这也是很正常的一件事。本篇呃，虽然坑了但是，我觉得是一种可能的七线BE，比如MC独自发现真相后，去了ME就再也没有回来什么的...

 

♡# Through the Right Lens  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004841>  
大概是七线Day5凌晨？给喜欢的人打电话，然后梦到和她Happy ending... 温暖纯情的七视角小短篇。

 

\------兰/双子向-----------------------------------

  
♡♡# Think of you  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865615?view_full_work=true>  
七线完结双子转3p/4p修罗场。又是一篇“看简介心生犹豫翻进去写得真好”的文。唯一的缺点是太太好几个月没更新了担心要坑。  
兰一直对MC过度冷漠，于是七七一直鼓励MC向兰示好。但其实兰在ME的时候，就对MC压抑着不为人知的感情...  
而他并不是单箭头。  
终于有一天兰炸了。出于对弟弟的愧疚，七决定尝试和弟弟分享MC。这并不是件容易的事情，特别是两人都有难以克制的占有欲的时候。  
后半本，与其说是兰七mc修罗场，不如说是unknown兰七mc修罗场。场面一度失控。  
有时候很刀，但刀口舔糖的感觉很棒。车也开得很棒。

 

#What A Tease  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268178?view_full_work=true>  
双子向。寝取未遂注意。七车。SE2后兰兰搬去和七七一起住，每天都晚上都被他哥和MC吵到...于是他打算试试这到底是什么感觉。差不多要正式开动的时候，七七回来了。

 

# Double the trouble  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095522>

七向，双子日常，特工AU。七出任务受伤了兰决定带他去七七女朋友MC那。特工掉马现场。对话很棒但是是AU啊...

 

♡# In the Unknown  
<https://archiveofourown.org/series/622456>

连续性非常好的一部Saeran/Unknown向作品，包括两个前传，一个正片和一个番外。  
正片后半部占有欲过度的兰兰吃醋好可爱！哈哈哈最喜欢的片段之一是，因为Zen撩了初次见面的MC，之后兰兰每次见到Zen都疯狂地对他喊“喵喵喵”（并凭此获得了猫总的好感）。

 

\------其他cp向------------------------------------

  
♡♡♡#Forget, Trust, Love  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356642/chapters/21189524>

Zen向第二人称视角。  
看到简介说“Zen线完结MC出轨转原创女主”我是震惊和拒绝的！  
MC明明那么可爱那么好！  
算了看过V AE以后，我现在也勉强可以接受MC在某个分岔忽然坏掉了。  
虽然是很勉强地接受这种设定看文，但是，这篇文是写得是真的好。  
前三章“MC出轨被Zen亲眼目睹”疯狂刀：捧上一颗真心却被人随意践踏的描写真实得可怕。失恋真的是非常容易让人怀疑自我的事。  
然后原创女主出场，情节缓慢转向温馨治愈向。然后一路基本甜甜甜甜到结尾。怀疑太太是不是嫌Zen线太甜，用这么一出，给Zen一刀，就为加点佐料调剂...  
给我的感觉：开始是四月让人喘不过气的低气压，渐渐地雨小下来，街口远远地飘来豆浆包子的气味，朦朦胧胧的。收了伞上公交，断断续续地飘进来草莓棉花糖气味，“砰”地爆开的的爆米花香，还有小孩子若有若无的笑声。下车雨停，又往前，一家甜品店刚刚出来一炉焦糖布丁，满街都是甜得炸裂的融化的黄油和糖的气味！  
然后太太阴险一笑，“咔”地来个大闪电，当头一桶冰水猝不及防地浇下来。你刚气得要弃文，又看到慢条斯理地，有糖粉往下飘。  
咳...总之，是非常难得的文！值得二刷的文！Zen的描写很棒！男女主都很直球，没有什么误会的情节，大家都很坦诚，感情逐渐升温。而且剧情和MM游戏联系不很紧密，也可以推给圈外吃言情的基友看！Zen视角纯情向的车写得很不错！相当不错！现在的纯情车是真的不多！  
咳，稍微啰嗦一句：不管发生什么糟糕的事情，只要活下去，终究还是会有希望的。

 

#Wish You Were Here  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155004/chapters/18688682>

Zen去新加坡一个月。电话Play和久别重逢Play，各一章。

 

\------设定很奇妙cp不重要---------------------------

  
♡#Mystic Messenger  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583625?view_full_work=true>

七向第二人称视角。第一部分是“当没看过你意外掉进了MM的世界”，写得一般。真正有趣的部分从链接的chapter10开始：刚求过婚的Saeyoung拉着被游戏弹出的你，来到了现实世界？！  
非常有趣(略刀）的设定！包括Saeyoung翻看各种endings及同人作品(咳）...当现实和MM世界只能通过RFA app的短信和电话联系，他所熟悉的一切都被判定为另一个世界的游戏，Saeyoung会怎么办？  
嗷虽然MC的背景设定稍微可能有点文化差异但是这个设定很有趣我爱磕！  
唯一的问题大概就是这篇什么时候能完结了...


	3. 05/25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文荒缺粮再次翻墙。Ao3是个好地方。我爱ao3。
> 
> 正文为私货满满的推荐。每篇标注了标题和AO3链接。  
> 完食请戳“kudo”，以向AO3的神仙太太们致意哟~(≧ω≦)/
> 
> 背景：  
> 707脑残粉，墙头Zen，讨厌V；基本遵循mm背景；不看MM耽美，但看Jaehee/Rika相关；对R向文的要求比清水向宽松；略雷怀孕生子。  
> readMe:  
> ctrl+f 井号（#）跳转各篇标题；偏爱的文会在井号前打♡  
> Let's paaaaartyyyyy~  
> _(口ω 口 ∠ ★★★☆☆☆★★★~

\------七向---------------------------  
♡♡# sequence error  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928746>  
七MC短篇。SE2后日谈第二人称视角甜饼。这个好甜！  
有连约会都不约就直接订婚了的情侣吗？面对小流星的提醒，正义使者707赶紧决定打电话约MC出来约会...  
全文都在哈哈哈。很棒很甜的小甜饼。摸静电球的部分沙雕又浪漫...可以这很七。  
  
♡#come on, superman, say your stupid line  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973842](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973842)  
好可爱的七向短篇。手机成瘾患者7MC被RFA众轮番召唤的两天。  
  
#No more pretending  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477149](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477149)  
七线傲娇期。比起说服七七，果然睡服七七更高效吧？短篇车。  
这个7MC好厉害...  
  
♡# operation SALE  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883251](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883251)  
Agent 707和Agent 606的联合行动之——从无良资本家手中拯救Elly！噫但是为什么为了任务对象争风吃醋(?)，还被现场抓包了呢？果然是Elly魅力太大了~  
短篇小甜饼一发完。唔稍微有点轻佻但还是很不错的。  
  
# A Cold and Broken Hallelujah  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210204](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210204)  
Day7黑七车。短篇一发完。气氛蛮好（匿  
  
# bite marks  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021488](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021488)  
后日谈抖S七车温情向。短篇一发完。最后一组对话写得妙。这很七XD  
  
# Creeping Fears  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998559](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998559)  
707从噩梦中惊醒。完结后日谈。  
最后一章MC的表白写得特别好，看得心生向往暴风哭泣！  
  
  
  
\------兰/双子向----------------------  
♡♡♡# The Mysterious Flower Shop  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235153](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235153)  
非常真诚地推荐这一篇！看过的AO3里写ray写得最棒的一篇！虽然是AU加上有自己名字的MC而且还没完结连戳三个不爽的点但！真的！真的！写得非常非常棒！嗷！  
谁来吃吃这个安利啊！走过路过不要错过！真的好看的！很好看的！  
Faery的AU设定，大概意思是精灵王国？有些精灵与生俱来有魔法天赋，层阶比较高，数量也比较稀少。然而大部分没有天赋的精灵都只能受上级指派差遣这样的阶级社会...  
故事的开始，Ray在闹市的街上人类看不见的花店里为Rika做事。难得有闲暇的时候，他会好奇透过花店的窗子往外观察来来往往的人类...忽然有一天，本来不应该能看见他的慈善组织联络员MC走进了花店...  
Ray的性格写得很生动！嗷真的很好！“她太好了不可以我要更有用一点我要保护她我不值得但是真的好喜欢”的这种自卑纠结温柔的暗恋心态，暗暗地递花希望能用花语让对方发现自己的心情，又希望对方一直都不会发现因为自己不值得...呜呜呜差点就爬墙了怎么会这么可爱。还有这篇的兰MC也好棒！超级棒！三观端正又勇敢，不乱搅事但也不怕面对困难！  
嗷爱了！  
然后Ray切黑兰的时候他们对MC的复杂感情也写得很棒！虽然是AU但剧情也奇妙地和游戏剧情非常合拍。总之完结后会放进kindle里n刷的！  
  
#After the Christmas party  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383919?view_full_work=true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383919?view_full_work=true)  
如题，圣诞DLC UK结局后续。中篇。或者说是对Zen MC的SM心理诱导调教记录。没有什么暴力情节，MC心理转变写得有点意思...不是特别对胃口，后期的台词实在是太AV了。而且Saeran看上去和想象中的比起来，稍微有些中二S...  
不过，喜欢chapter9 summary里的打油诗，摘录如下：  
  I love your skin oh so white  
  I love your touch cold as ice  
  And I love every single tear you cry  
  I just love the way you´re losing your life  
  
♡# say what you want (what is it you really want?)  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347273?view_full_work=true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347273?view_full_work=true)  
日常架空的Saeran*MC，喜闻乐见的“欢喜冤家争高下最后上床”的情节。氛围很欢乐。基本和MM剧情没什么关系，可以推给吃言情的基友看。  
  
♡# Sun path  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010535](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010535)  
SE2后日谈Saeran逐渐在RFA众帮助下打开心扉的过程。基本可以当无cp的粮食看。  
lof下有个很棒的汉化！无论是氛围还是用词还是梗，《向光》翻得都非常值得一看！戳这戳这：  
<http://chikee.lofter.com/post/1d0ef6e7_127868f6>  
  
# i am you, you are me  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168509](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168509)  
SE2后日谈，7MC帮SR染头发。很温馨的小短篇。  
  
♡# sinners like us  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419081?view_full_work=true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419081?view_full_work=true)  
原创女主*SE2兰，中篇第二人称视角。坑了一年了。  
深夜推开房门的小姑娘，疯狂尖叫的病人，以为自己很快就会死去的孩子...这是个很有些《秘密花园》的意思的温馨向小故事：在医院住院的你接连听见隔壁病人尖叫和咒骂声。出于好奇，一天晚上，你推开了那个病房的门...  
这也就是在同人区，换在美式B级片第一个死的就是这种好奇心重晚上还喜欢乱逛的小姑娘XD第四章千纸鹤的部分写得尤其好，若有若无的暧昧和傲娇和夜色都很配XD  
  
# study date  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480161](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480161)  
怂萌兰蹲点图书馆暗中观察MC的校园AU(双向?)暗恋短篇。  
很甜。感谢七神助攻。嗷兰MC好棒。  
  
  
\------其他cp向-----------------------  
# sweetest treat  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321974?view_full_work=true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321974?view_full_work=true)  
小流星车。不过好像三章都是口...  
  
# Only me  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039539](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039539)  
因为MC和Zen打了一个白天的电话而嫉妒到扭曲的猫总。及时刹车。  
  
# Cheer Up, Jaehee  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071738?view_full_work=true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071738?view_full_work=true)  
JH后日谈。MC解释自己为什么一直在说“Cheer Up, Jaehee”。一章日常一章车。  
  
# what a wonderful life  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104282](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104282)  
Zen *MC后日谈。MC的撩Zen日常。Seven和猫总助攻送得也够义气。  
猫总约MC出来吃饭，席上认真地说：“我希望你能来Zen的广告摄录现场，我觉得他样片里'喵'的声音不够真情实感。”  
啊哈哈哈哈哈哈“喵得不够真情实感”啊哈哈哈哈哈耿直的ky猫总哈哈哈哈哈（捶地大笑  
  
  
\------设定很奇妙cp不重要--------------  
#provoke him  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326531?view_full_work=true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326531?view_full_work=true)  
车开得一般，设定很有趣。七线BE1转双子向。  
MC跟着UK到了ME，707收到了照片，随后从Saeran的留言中发现V一直在欺骗他，因此决定退出RFA加入有Saeran和MC在的ME。  
但707的脖子里被秘密植入过定位芯片，Rika担心组织借此追过来，决定除掉三人。Saeran从后门黑进档案发现了这件事，于是三人一起从ME逃走了——这件事告诉我们，保密记录不要联网。尤其是你流露出“宰掉主程”的打算的时候。  
对的就是说你呢，教主大人。  
芯片那部分设定很好...就是看得心肝疼。  
  
# His Paper Garden of Madness  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048296?view_full_work=true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048296?view_full_work=true) https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048296?view_full_work=true  
伊丽莎白三世*猫总，忽然变成人类的Elly。第五章写到Sarah出场的时候坑了。  
无车。似乎有Dandelion的梗但我没get到。  
白发蓝眼的黏人Elly嗯...


	4. 09/11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊...最近设定特别的文好像刷得比较多呢。这次推荐兰向微双子的Don't leave me。刀口舔糖，爽。
> 
> 正文为私货满满的推荐。每篇标注了标题和AO3链接。  
> 完食请戳“kudo”，以向AO3的神仙太太们致意哟~(≧ω≦)/
> 
> 背景：  
>  707脑残粉，墙头Zen，讨厌V；基本遵循mm背景；不看MM耽美，但看Jaehee/Rika相关；对R向文的要求比清水向宽松；略雷怀孕生子。  
> readMe:  
>  ctrl+f 井号（#）跳转各篇标题；偏爱的文会在井号前打♡  
> Let's paaaaartyyyyy~  
>  _(口ω 口 ∠ ★★★☆☆☆★★★~

\------七向---------------------------  
♡♡# Keeper  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617172  
7MC。喜闻乐见的见家长。来来来品品特工的谈话技巧：  
P - “And how did you meet my daughter?”  
SY - “My brother introduced us.”  
还有：  
P - “So, Saeyoung, what do you do for a living?”  
SY - “I’m a computer programmer.”  
都是实话（笑死  
对话严肃不失活泼，有种奇妙的幽默感，又不长，很值得试试。

# patience, patience  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687890?view_full_work=true  
婚礼加新婚夜，算是荤食小甜饼。氛围很棒，MC稍微有点皮XD。似乎是一个七向系列，思路行文都很不错，mark看看。

\------兰向---------------------------  
♡# Play with me  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838529?view_full_work=true  
抖S黑兰低速车？口。氛围还是蛮不错的XD，应该是ray线囚禁play中时间线。

♡♡♡# Don't leave me  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098715?view_full_work=true  
这是个AS线的MC设法从Mint eye打捞Ray的故事。兰向。看前几章的Ray小心翼翼的发言我心都揉皱了！咬着枕头暴风哭泣！  
稍微有一点双子向...结局HE？七算是表白过但最后装作无事发生（...  
这篇喜欢七在ME以为自己要死了的那一段电话表白。欲说还休吞吞吐吐憋了半天就出来一个“我知道我不应该这么想，这很自私，但还是...希望你以后...也许能偶尔想起我”。热爱磕刀的朋友不要错过！  
然后还有Ray提着Meowy在地牢里发现了MC和被审讯过休克了的七的那场，第一句“is he gone（他活着吗）”，第二句“you trying to leave me again...with him? ”，MC后退半步以后第三句“you can't stand even in the same room with me?! ”这情绪转变绝了！简直过山车！  
还有兰戒断反应的时候MC溜去看兰...“够了你出去我不想再做这种梦了”又看得是暴风哭泣。  
整本下来MC，Ray和Seven的发言都写得都非常棒，很贴近角色！Vanderwood和Meowy特！别！可！爱！他们是剧情线里的光啊！  
不记得有没有车了...姑且算没有吧。亲吻场景很多。  
非常推荐！真的不算很虐（从头咬被角到尾，主要是堵）而且HE了诶HE！已二刷。

♡♡#may be it's incredible  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312415  
707线be1暗黑车...经典的暗黑车线路了。坏掉的MC和一心报复的Saeran。还有一个七视角，蛮刀的，很值得一看。不过与其说Saeran有都喜欢MC，不如说是想要报复Saeyoung的心理要多一点。  
剧情很黑，有点虐心，肉足好吃。

  
\------其他cp---------------------------  
♡♡# lost under the surface  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953864?view_full_work=true  
猫总可靠又正义又直球但ky霸总混账老板真是够了（真香.gif (这直球真是该死地甜美（有点点想试试Jumin route了（不我不想  
猫总台词大好评！拿腔拿调的感觉好棒！“you will need to excuse me for a moment”...想想脸上冷淡内心废料的猫总说这些台词...吸溜。  
原游戏剧情扩写加少量魔改文...爱了！标题就很戳！不过这篇的MC不很出彩，Zen怼猫总的时候有点拎不清，但考虑是在猫总线里...好吧只能接受设定了。比较遗憾的还有ME的事情完全没有解决，V似乎是自生自灭了，还有Rika和兰没出场...嘛不过还是很棒的一个文。

# Sweeter Than The Finest  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209903?view_adult=true  
猫总线后日谈车。开始喜欢这种拿腔拿调的人物对话设定了呢XD。  
Jaehee被猫总奴役得好久没睡好了，你决定拖住猫总让Jaehee睡一小会。

# Good in Passion  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846275?view_adult=true  
Zen向小甜饼车。  
Zen接了只口红广告，去现场探班的你对着模特们闷闷吃醋。看到了不开心的你，Zen找了导演...拍摄完成后，你们回到住处...

# gunshot wound  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241236?view_full_work=true  
Se2时间线转V向。这应该是我点开的的第二个V的bg向。  
首先第一章MC叫兰住手的“Don’t shoot him! He’ll have his reasons behind what he has done, just as you do! Just as Saeyoung did! （别开枪！他那么做都是有苦衷的！他和你和Saeyoung一样都好惨的！）”就很有问题啊喂，明知道这会儿Saeran特仇恨Saeyoung而且Saeyoung因为V的隐瞒正生气，这样把三个人相提并论很拉仇恨的喂？  
果然暴怒的Saeran就给了MC一枪（Saeyoung这时候已经失血过多休克过去了）。  
鉴于我实在不太喜欢V，这篇看了四章弃了，但情节走向基本上还是可以的。第二章MC声明和Saeyoung只是朋友关系，RFA基本上也有意无意地给V&MC按头，第三章就出于安全原因搬去和V同住。V粮不多，喜欢的可以试试。

  
\------设定很奇妙cp不重要-------------------------  
♡ #the boy on the roof  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719107?view_full_work=true  
前传青梅竹马设定。虎妈单亲家庭MC。主要是幼年女主和Saeyoung的互动。表白有，许诺有，带Saeran一起玩有，离家出走有但没成功。  
MC没被妈妈扔去兴趣班挺奇怪的...可能是文化背景差异，写手太太没注意到吧。

# two faced  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100433?view_full_work=true  
崩坏猫总转Zen向。哇，这篇的猫总一开始就完全坏掉了，把MC锁在笼子里还加了手铐还派人看门也就算了，还事无巨细地安排MC的生活，是控制狂啊...  
MC打电话给Zen求救，Zen, Jaehee&Seven捞人，算是“逃离变态”主题的文。

# Satisfy Me  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558418  
兰视角AU，一见钟情设定。很少见的第一人称视角。噗大概是那种“被见到原型就只想和对方上床”的物种设定。Saeran的人设应该是暴娇奶狗台言霸总那款。黄暴但实在太中二了，看得笑岔气，刷了两章没刷下去。

# Urban Night Cityscape  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807533?view_adult=true  
嫁给了猫总的你因为伴侣总是不在家而非常寂寞，一次偶然和Zen提起了这件事...于是RFA众轮流来探望你XD（你也以为是黑泥剧情吗啊哈哈哈哈  
大量单箭头MC警告。emmmm考虑到MC已婚，其他人还这么殷勤稍微有点不适。虽然没有车，但有些情节真的...很难说是友谊的范畴。我真的不觉得猫总会嗯，不介意到这种程度...这本改叫《无意出轨》算了。看到十四章黑兰出场把MC绑走的时候弃了。  
写手大大知不知道韩国和日本不是一个国家啊喂，让小流星泡抹茶猫总家女仆帮忙穿和服真的没问题嘛喂。

♡♡ # Roulette  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034877?view_adult=true  
是篇神文，自成一类。看过的同人里最诡异最能打的Unknown了，第一章还没结束整个RFA全抓？开坑即团灭？项圈这个是大逃杀的设定吧喂！“除了MC喜欢的人其他都统统去死”这种设定Unknown你是写狗血恐怖小说的编剧吗？密室设定非常本格啊会死人的吧喂！  
哦天哪Unknown还真的往死里虐自己老哥...  
神tm黑深残的一本。剧情一路下跌，一直到十四还是十五章以后才开始好转(?)。每章都看着RFA更进一步从分崩离析迈向团灭...  
这本的猫总真的很棒！707削弱得优柔得厉害（但凡他出场的情节都看得很闹心），Yoosung前中期稍微有点ooc，Zen也有点点拎不清，V倒是保持着“一直道歉为大家好但没鸟用”的中年失业人设。还有Saeran怎么回事？！这一身看穿人心挑拨离间的本事哪来的？Rika刚出场的时候恋爱脑得厉害，到JM剧情分支ME倒了以后，写得反而比较符合我的想象。整本情节处处弥漫着狗血虐心大作的奇妙氛围。  
题材非常新！大长篇！但还没完结...707线正在意料之外情理之中地滑往双子向，猫总线的猫总中枪了还没醒。喜欢类似《诈欺游戏》这样日式探讨人性风格作品的，可以试试这本。作者给了好几个剧情选择分叉，我还蛮喜欢第二十章的团灭SaeranBE的。


End file.
